To reduce the drain-to-source on-resistance (Rdson) in power metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET), numerous novel structures have been proposed and implemented. In trench based MOSFETs, shrinking the lateral pitch to increase cell density has been used to effectively reduce Rdson of the multi-cell MOSFETs. However, the ability to shrink the pitch below 1 micrometer (um) has been limited by source contact alignment errors, even when deep-ultraviolet (DUV) photolithography is used. Accordingly, there is a continued need to further reduce the Rdson of MOSFETs and improved techniques for fabricating such MOSFETs.